IE GO!: Brave New World
by Hwarangwai
Summary: The Summary is inside please read...I might be able to enter your OC here and oh! Thanks to SapphireSpades-chan or Spring-chan for the inspiration ! Thank you very much!
1. Chapter 1

**IE GO!: Brave New World**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!

**Special Thanks to: **SapphireSpade for letting me borrow Hanaraki Akara (Her OC) to appear in my story.

**Requestor: **Astral-chan…(A Friend of mine)

**A/N:** This is My first Non-Requested Fanfic, so don't Maim Me for the awkwardness.

**NOTE: **Time Travel Fanfic, and if you be good I could Enter your OC.

**Summary:** Several years in the future Inazuma Town was in destruction along with the places in the world who are involved in soccer, the devastating darkness-led war tore apart the lands and nearly exterminated humankind, those who escaped the carnage were led to sanctuary in Inazuma Underground Valley, its borders warded by powerful magic against the horror beyond. The only way to end the nightmare is to bring the Past to the Future with the help of Time.

**Pairings: **

**Akara x Kirino**

**Tyka x Tsurugi**

**Hawrang x Heilrich **

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**OTHER OCS and PAIRINGS:**

**Felicia (14) x Ludwig (16) **

**Lovi (14) x Antonio (16)**

**Kiku (16) x Heracles (17)**

**Arthuria (16) x Alfred (18)**

**Elizabetha (20) x Roderich (21) **

**Erika (14) x Vash (15) **

**Will (15) x Ivan (17)**

**Natalia (17) x Francis (18)**

**Yao (19) x Sadiq (20)**

**Toris (17) x Gilbert (18)**

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**How The Story Would Go**

21 years in the future (Wow that's too long) every part of the world Italy, Germany, Japan, Spain, China, England, America, Hungary, Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Canada, Russia, Belarus and France was in state of destruction led by the devastating darkness-led war tore apart the lands and nearly exterminated humankind, those who escaped the carnage were led to sanctuary in the Underground Valley, there mankind lives. All started by the innocent game of soccer, but…the once innocent game turns to a destructive game of life, death and destruction. The corruption had gone out of hand and was now ravaging the world. The powerful force appeared outside the land and it intended to twist the rules and orders of the world, it was the Lord of Chaos…the Heroes-ordinary people they may be combined their strength to face the Lord of Chaos. Despite their efforts, they were not strong enough to defeat the Lord of Chaos, in order to keep the Lord of Chaos from entering the near dying land, the Heroes were left with no other option but to seek the help of the keeper of Time, Paradox.

Paradox, the Keeper of Time is a Guardian who watch over Time sees a loop hole through the stream of time and was worried that someone had intrude and trying to change the time, so The Time Keeper gathered up a groups of children to seek out the Anomalies that intends to change Time, these children whose parents were killed by the Anomalies, their Leader is Hawrang a 15 years old Daughter of the Dragon Empress Tyka along with Akari a 12 years old Daughter of the Flower Goddess Akara, went through time to bring the Past to the Future and help them defeat the Lord of Chaos and restore the orders of Time and save the Future from complete Destruction.

But there's more, when forgotten memories resurface and forgotten promise remembered. What will the two best friends do?

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**SHORT PROLOGUE**

**[Hawrang's Voice Over]**

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great blades. Four were given to the Original Elements, wisest of all beings. Four to the Kings that represents the Seasons. Five to the Golden Knights that Represents the Solar System and the blades were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired power. For within these blades was bound the strength and will to govern each race. And Three for the Children of Hope.

But they were all of them deceived for another Blade was made. In the land of Shadow, in the fires of Darkness, the Evil King, Damiano forged in secret a master Blade, to control all others and into this Blade, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One blade to rule them all.

One by one the free lands of earth fell to the power of the blade. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and guardians marched against the armies of Darkness and on the slopes of the Land, they fought for the freedom of earth.

It's said that the East was built on legends. And those legends are a way of understanding things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives, events that defy explanation. Individuals whose lives soar to the heavens or fall to the earth. This is how legends are born.

The thing about legends is... sometimes, they're true. It's said that the East was built on legends. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great or too terrifying to believe. This is the legend of a group of children who were born to do great things, the Children of Hope and a friend to all people they comes across.

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 1: The Future of **

**Painful Thought is PART I**

**[ -HAWRANG'S PAST- ]**

**Hawrang's Voice**

_Vision_

_**Shadow's Voice**_

_A Hooded boy enters the temple, his height is of a 9 years old girl._

"_**My Name is Hawrang, I am the Keeper of Secrets of my own Family, you must be wondering why I speak like this at my age of 10, you see at my young age I was strictly taught how to speak with knowledge. I had been alive away from my only family for so many years to watch how darkness consumes the land."**_

_The girl walks at the dark hallways of the temple, lighting every lamps in the way._

"_**Since the beginning of time, there had always been darkness, but not this full course. I had lost everything from the darkness, My Family, My Home, My Friends and everything that I held dear…And I was orphaned just by the night before my 5th birthday, My surrogate parents were nearly killed by the Anomaly whose name must not be spoken, I'm all alone living in the old temple with my people somewhere in the deep forestry of the mountain…"**_

_She Enters the Dark Room of the Temple where lies the Statue of a Phoenix, Towering over the Three Pillars that support the great hall, The three pillars surround an Altar._

"_**I had been in this cold Solitude mountain for so long learning Time Weaving in my own way I'm glad I never lose what I had…My Memories…about the man whom I have seen in my dreams years ago…His name was Heilrich … My Lover. He was there for me."**_

_The girl entered the room…_

"_**But Time is still long for the both of us to meet again, as the Darkness of the Shadows are watching and waiting for the right time to strike at the hearts of men that would lose hope. And I…wait for the right time to make my appearance for the chosen warriors of light… but sometimes fate would be very cruel to the warriors of light and sometimes merciful."**_

_The girl lights up the candles inside the temple._

"_**It has been said…that in the end of all things…"**_

_The candles glow brightly in the dark…_

"_**That we will find a new beginning…"**_

_Then there was a flash of light as the Scene changes, the vision was of a Ruin…_

"_**But as the Shadows once again crawls across our world…"**_

_The crows were squawking eerily as a barren land came in to view._

"_**In the stench of terror drills in the bitter end…"**_

_Another flash of light changes the view in to a night where the moon shines brightly in the darkness and a meteor falling down from the sky._

"_**People pray for strength and guidance…"**_

_Another flash changes the view of a burning land appears._

"_**They should pray for the mercy of swift death…"**_

_The Vision changed again…but there's nothing but darkness…_

"_**For I have seen of the Darkness hires…"**_

_Another Vision appeared and it was of a shard of that destroyed stone from the earlier vision, it was red in color and something black was inside…then thunder crashes as a dark smoke came into being as a man in dark clothing with glowing evil eyes…this man was a Demonic Shadow…_

"_**So you think you're so clever, my brothers might have feared you…But I Defy you…the Power you hold is the key to a power that is beyond comprehension and also the key for me to become one of the Prime Evil…Soon your land shall fall in to ruins as men will be enslaved and shall perish from this world…I will have the key stone no matter what it takes…My Armies will find the stone and nothing will stop me!..."**_

_The demonic shadow shows the horde of darkness heading to the west and then there was lightning…_

_As the Lightning flashes from the darkness, there hordes of darkness came running, crawling everywhere across the land…then a man throwing a sword to a gigantic glowing corrupted stone roaring demons…the falling meteor crashes on the temple of the ruins…a boy running forward reaching for someone only to be blown away…then back to the roaring demons and the burning land, to the horde, then to a faceless figure in the altar…then to the deep fiery hole…and then to a frightening Giant Demon…the demon roared loudly…_

_Then Darkness Falls…_

_Brilliant Glowing Fuchsia Eyes Opens and a girl in black cloak looked up…_

"_I don't think it's to stay here." The girl said._

_Then a bright light in shape of a gigantic phoenix sings in the darkness…and everything was consumed by the light._

**~ Dream Ends ~**

Dull Fuchsia eyes opened and looked up at the dying land outside the Sanctuary, then closing them again as pain course through her body. The sky was dark and starts rumbling, everything was so quiet. A while ago guns blazing as if firing something or someone and soon it became quiet, too quiet. At the cliff there are two figures one was lying on the ground bleeding, while the other was sitting few feet away from the dying body, not far are bodies of henchmen that was sent after them…a Young Girl 12 of age stirred from where she was sitting, not knowing what was going on, as rain continued to pour…her young battle wary body is weak and could barely move.

When had it started to rain?

She'd been sitting there for years. Or was it only a few seconds? She didn't know.

She didn't know anything: How she got there, where the other was, where she was.

But he wasn't there. And she had to find him.

Struggling to make her lead limbs move. Scraping her skin against sharp rocks and not noticing.

There he was. Laying in crimson and soaked with rain. She slowly dragged herself to a sitting position. "Heil…" she breathed, barely able to get his eyes to focus on her.

The blond-haired man was having trouble breathing. She didn't understand why. "For the… both of us…" he managed to say.

She had to repeat the words to herself, just to know what they meant. "Both… of us…?"

"That's right… You're gonna…" What was the red on his face?

It was so hard to understand what was going on. "You're gonna…"

Suddenly she was falling forward. Why was he-What was going on-there was something warm on her face. "Live." He didn't move. What was going on? "You'll be… My living legacy…" A pressure receded from the back of her head and she found herself sitting up again. The warm was still on her face, and she fought to comprehend what it was. It was crimson, like the puddle surrounding them. Why was it raining?

She heard something dragging along the ground, and she watched it, unmoving. "My honour… my dreams…" The sword stopped in front of her. What? What was this? She was starting to feel sad. "They're yours now." He was speaking slowly, knowing that she couldn't understand well.

She reached out slowly and took the hilt of the sword. Why was it so heavy? Oh. It was a big sword. He pushed it against her to make sure she took it. Slowly, slowly, she started to understand what was going on. "I'm… your living… legacy…"

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. And lay still.

She looked up at the rainy sky, her heart breaking into 1000 pieces. A painful scream tore out of her throat. She emptied her lungs, unable to sob like she truly wanted to. Like she deserved him to. Why wasn't her body working right? She couldn't even mourn for him the way she should.

_Heil? Heil?_She wanted to shake him awake. To open his eyes. She wanted him to be okay. Be okay.

_We're friends, right?_

_I won't leave you alone. I'd never do that._

_Heil!_Why… Why not me? I should've… Couldn't… Why?

The next thing she knew, the sun was shining. Her legs finally worked and she stumbled upward. Not knowing what to say, not wanting to admit to the awful truth of it, she whispered, "Goodnight, Heil." She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

She was all alone now, why is it that she always lost everything she holds dear? If only she could turn back time she will do anything to prevent this anomaly from happening, She will do anything.

"_**Do you…really want that, My Child?"**_

She turned around to see a figure mirroring her own look…though only it looks much older, and her Male Version and was standing right in front of her with those Blue Eyes with Red Glow looking right to her, she could see the left eye of this person is like a clock though everyone would barely see it, he was wearing a two tailed coat and a top hat, he looks like a Gentleman in somewhat years ago.

"_**Do you really want to go back?" **_The Older man asked.

She looks away, she couldn't face him she's so ashamed…

"_**I understand…I'll give you time to think then." **_With that the man vanished from her sight and didn't show up since then.

**[-2 YEARS IN THE FUTURE LATER-]**

An old rusted sword stabs back on the ground as a tall, read haired girl stood there.

"I said that I'd live both of our lives, easy to break that promise…" She said in her soft voice.

Then she gaze upon a small patch of grass and flowers not far from Hail's grave, but the patches had that familiar feelings, it reminded her of her family.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could mutter to the flowers…

It took one year, eight months, and three days for the Land to die after Barkov's final defeat.

After the nightmare brought by the Remnants, a vague wind of optimism had swept through village and city alike for the first time in decades. The convenience of Crystal-derived energy was gone, but the rain had come and suddenly things were _green_ again, green and growing. And maybe it would take a while for things to settle and for technology to get back on track, but everything was alive in ways it hadn't been before.

Quick-spawning creatures were the first indication that something had gone wrong. When frogs croaked with two heads and three-eyed fish went belly-up, when snakes started crawling on vestigial legs and water-lilies rotted through their blossoms, it was the first crack in the optimism. It didn't take long before birds were developing teeth and trees bore fruit dripping a black, viscous fluid that seared human flesh.

Moving from place to place every few days meant that Hawrang was one of the first to notice the changes. She stopped at a small stream in one of the jungles near Russia's to wash the monster gore from First Tsurugi –A sword named after her father-, but the moment her bare fingertips touched the water, she jerked them back with a sharp hiss. It felt like the time she'd accidentally spilled industrial cleaner over her hands, nerves screaming in protest, and she quickly used the bottled water she carried to rinse off her hands. When the burning lessened to vague tingling Hawrang sat back on her heels and stared thoughtfully at the stream, wondering how she could have missed the complete and utter silence in the jungle.

Then reports of new monsters starting coming in to WRO headquarters. Not the usual monsters that sported tentacles or pointy teeth, but monsters made of darkness, _things_ that smothered a person and left behind an empty shell. Monsters impervious to all but the most powerful of weapons. The day they came to Tokyo, they came in through the vents. The pipes. The electrical wiring. They came in and slithered like oil over pavement and metal and bodies.

While Kira grew thinner on the meagre rations and Marlene lost her smile, Hawrang went to Aries' church and pleaded for answers. All she got in reply was an echoing silence, like someone screaming just below the edge of her hearing. The only escape that could make her forget for a little while about the not-screaming and the not-life and the not-_anything_ was Kira's arms, the pale skin stretching over her ribs because she didn't have more chemicals than blood and her rations always seemed to end up going to the kids. She didn't love her, not like that, and maybe it was cruel irony that it was only now she was able to share her bed. She didn't love her. But Rive had killed himself just last week and Barrett was starting to lose it and there just wasn't any hope, not when it finally became obvious that the Land was losing its own battle with death and it was all they could do to grab onto this last shred of humanity.

When the Plague came for them, it was unnaturally silent. It surged like a black tide in the streets over debris cobbled together into ramshackle barricades. Guns retorted and swords clashed, but the battle cries of hollow-eyed humans were cut off by the darkness as they died unnaturally silent deaths. Hawrang had been a lost soul but this new incarnation had a purpose, and that was to take as much of the Plague with the dying Planet as he could.

Hawrang was the only creature left alive to see the air turn to fire as it condensed into falling droplets of black water; she watched the sky break because there was no atmosphere, the blue turning into a starry darkness that opened like a great maw over the horizon. It took a year, eight months, and three days for the Planet to die after Barkov's last uprising, and that was how the story ended. And here she was on her last stand to the place where Heil had died and both the Grave of his Lover and the one who died in the same place as Heil. Could that Mysterious Warrior and his Mother is one person? No her mother had never been a warrior in her time, unlike her who grew up in a Darkness covered land. Every child who was born in her time had to fight for survival or die.

Everything hurts and again…why was it raining? It reminds her of the day both Heil and her parents Died, Heil died protecting her and it was raining when Heil breathed his last, In her mind's eyes the darkness that was trying to swallow her backs away immediately as rays of bright light descended from above. Then a familiar figure stood beside her, she couldn't see the half of the figure's face but somehow she knew who it was.

"_**I was sent to get you…Hawrang-chan, Have you made your decision?" **_The Figure asked.

She nodded…she can no longer feel the pain, it's just like it vanished when the figure of her older friend appeared, in this white field. Is she already dead?

"_**Barely alive, you brought us enough time to prepare…but the question is…are you ready to go?" **_Paradox asked as his face became clearer on Hawrang's view, his face looks the same though he looks like the same as he is. He looks calm as always and there's serenity in his face and the warmth that radiates from his friend's eyes were reassuring, much like her mother.

But where was she going?

"_**You'll know soon enough…are you ready?" **_

Hawrang nodded once more, she looked up, and in her mind's eyes she could see a hand reaching out for her.

"_**Then there is no reason for you to hold on much longer…let's go…Hawrang-chan…" **_The soft yet firm voice called out.

"_Un…" _Hawrang whispered and reached out for the hand that reaching out for her and held it tight.

And everything was consumed by the light, Hawrang swore she saw a huge white wings on her Friend's Back.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**IE GO!: Brave New World**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!.

**NOTE: **In this part of the story is the Future, yes…it's Akari's Past but this is where the story of the Ruined Future Began, so please don't mind if I insert any Normal point of views here.

**ANOTHER NOTE: **Okay if you're good I'll might consider accepting OCs. So Please Review. PM Me if you want your OC in and I'll give you the form.

**AND ANOTHER THING: **I know the characters are familiar…Blame my two idiotic friends (Astral and Engel) they forced me to do it by cheating! They made me drink Vodka and I gone Haywire (a little drunk) and did I was told and the last thing I remember…I was flying down the stairs…

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 2: The Future of **

**Painful Thought is PART II**

**[ -AKARI'S PAST- ]**

Rain Pours Down from the Dark Sky. At the Forest a girl with Red Hair was Running, Running for her Dear Life.

'_Mama…Papa!' _she cried in her thought as she ran through the thick dark forest.

She ran Further in the Forest, Behind her were shadows, running after her, as She run, she stumbled to the ground, she was all dirty. The shadows were catching up to her; She stood up and continued to run.

"You can run but you can't hide little girl." The leader said.

Akari tried to run. When something whizzed past her, it's a Knife. She ran Deeper through the forest where no one would venture any further. she hides in the trees and shadows. She slides down to sit on the roots. Then.

"Come out Little, we won't make your Death painful." One of the shadows Laughed.

She ran to the Forest far than anyone can imagine, it's so dark sun lights barely enters this part of the forest, she can even barely see.

"Wait up you little brat! Where do you think you're going after you left the Island? Huuh?" The shadow hissed out.

A hand lashed out and grabbed the poor girl in the head and dragged her back.

"AGH!" she cried.

"Hahaa! Gotcha!" The Shadowed being laughed.

"Uwaaaaaahh!" The young girl cried as she tries to run away.

**Hawrang's POV**

She was walking in the woods heading back inside the walls of Inazuma City – or what is left of the city to be the truth, the wall was too high and shielded so none of the Anomalies could enter the Sanctuary, the Sanctuary was the last safest place for the Humans to settle in, every minutes of time is a battle, scratch that everyday lives is a battle, a fight for survival and she Hawrang Dakeu, Leader of the Resistance, A Gold Knight of Horologium (The Clock, see the Constellation) had to make sure every transported goods or people travelling to the Sanctuary could make it to their transported area are safe, every transportation had to go by air now, those tall and very sturdy towers help the railings, if there is a transportation by ground one or two of the Gold Knights have to clear the area. Right now it's her job on patrols to make sure that no other Anomalies roaming around the area to hunt any hapless people that got lost on their way here. People now a day had to bring weapons with them to protect themselves from any attacks and some flares in order to signal any nearby Guardians, at the top walls of the City, all twelve sides had sentries on a look out.

Right now her clock struck 12:00 NN it's time for lunch and by 1:00 PM she'll train for Soccer, she was training very well and she had a Singing Practice by Sunset, but on her way back to the gates the rain starts pouring, somehow it was unlike that time where the rain was different and too eerie, but this rain is cleansing which the creature of Darkness feared, Rain that Purifies.

"Whatever Paradox done, he sure did ward off these monstrosities from coming near the Sanctuary." She muttered and continued her venture.

She looked up when one of her Favorite pet came to her, she raised a hand to let her pet perch on her palm.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

The Bat (Yes…Bat), squeaked and squeaked, then fluttered around and around.

"You want me to follow?" Hawrang guessed.

The Little Bat squeaked and fluttered towards the wood, Knowing something was wrong Hawrang headed back to the woods.

"Hey! You know your shift is done right? You're not going on extra patrol do you and it's getting dark!" Arthuria called out.

The young Diva paused from her steps and peered from her shoulder.

"I forgot to check a corner, I'll be back soon." Was all she said.

"You can always check it up by tomorrow." Lovi said worriedly. "It's getting dark and it's always dangerous by night, let Antonio and the others check it out."

"No…"

With that Hawrang headed to the woods and disappeared by the shadows, leaving the two worried Divas.

"We should inform, Mister Paradox." Lovi said.

The blond Diva nodded and the two headed for the gate. Hawrang was running towards the spot that she had forgotten to check out, there is something about her pet wanted to tell her, wanted her to follow, as she ran through the woods she saw two bodies, the first body was a man, pink hair, she turned the body around and her eyes widened.

"It can't be…Mister Kirino?" She murmured.

But the man is already as cold as a stone – in fact the man was turned into a stone like the way Medusa does to her victims, but how? Who could have. Her train of thought was cut off when she heard a soft groaning from the other body, she headed to the other quickly and finally saw her mother's best friend.

"Aunt Akara!" she called out.

The woman opened her eyes and saw…

"H-Hawrang-chan, p-please…*Cough* Save my daughter…*Cough* S-save her…a…and protect her!"

"Aunty who did this?" Hawrang demanded.

"A-Anomalies…S-Septentriones." Akara groaned in pain as her body is turning to stone.

"Which one?" Hawrang asked quietly.

"M-Mizar…A-Alioth's minions." with that Akara turned to stone like the other.

Everything was quiet, Hawrang and lay the once body of her Aunt down and had to look for her daughter whoever she was. She ran and ran until.

"Uwaaaaaahh!" A cry of a young girl resounded on the opening of the woods.

She followed the cry, it wasn't far when she got there she saw five adults one was holding a young girl, she put on her cloak and she stepped out of her hiding.

"Stop right there, scum." She called out.

The strangers paused from what they are doing and turned to look.

"Whaaat? Hey you…" the bigger one let go of the young girl.

"It's rather unsightly to see several adults ganging up on a single child." She began as she slightly raised her hood to let them see her face. "Come, I Hawrang shall put an end to your filthy lives.

**[- AKARI'S POV -]**

I had lost mother and father…where are they? These monsters are coming for me. One had a tight hold on my head…are they going to kill me? Am I going to die?

"Stop right there, scum." A voice called out…a girl's voice, it has full of confidence and authority.

Who was she? Is she here to help me? My captors stopped on what they are doing and turned to look.

"Whaaat? Hey you…" the bigger one let go of my head.

"It's rather unsightly to see several adults ganging up on a single child." She began as she slightly raised her hood to let them see her face. "Come, I Hawrang shall put an end to your filthy lives.

Even though my life is in danger right now…I couldn't stop gazing for a second.

"Huuuh? Who the hell are you? You look like a fucking chick!" The bigger brute stated…rather rudely.

I had no Idea such a beautiful person existed in this world.

"Heh Heh…if you look closely, you're pretty damned cute." The Leader of the group cackled as he walks closer to the cloaked girl. "Are you saying that you'll have fun with us in exchange for that little girl? You're right, that does actually seem like a hot deal!"

The cloaked girl didn't respond to what was spoken, what does she have in mind?

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You don't even wanna talk to me now?" The leader of the group bagan to charg at the girl, what was she doing? "Don't get too carried away just cause you think you're cute!"

I watched as all five of them began to attack the girl who tried to save me, she should run!

"Ignoring me eh? Let's do it!" The Leader of the group said and brought his brutish hand down towards the girl.

But then the girl moved fluidly and dodged the attack, I saw my soccer ball just beside the girl, what does she had in mind. I saw her swiped the ball with one quick move and tossed it in the air, it was so high! What is she going to do? Then she jumped above the ball, now her cloak was out of the way, her cloak was actually a cape! And she was wearing a golden armor? How could she even move that fast?

"Royal Demon Rose!" She called out and kicked the ball with such force and the ball began to descend like a comet to the ground, but then there are roses in full bloom surrounding the ball and tailing behind.

The ball crashed on the ground and created a huge shockwave enough to make the five adults crashing everywhere. Such a strong power!

"Gyaaaah! What the hell?! What is this scent of roses?!"

And all of them crashed in the ground unconscious, but they're not moving! Are they dead? Did the attack killed them?

"Demon Rose, Once you inhale this fragrance you gradually lose your 5 senses and ultimately die." The girl stated calmly like she was unfazed at all. "For filthy creatures like you all, this will be a perfectly deadly funeral procession!"

The battered leader of the group shakily looked up at the girl…

"No…way…that cross…Gold?" he said as he was slowly dying. "I get it…you're…that infamous toxic…Gold Knight…"

And he died…it was scary but at the same time I was relieved that I am safe and alive, I'm sure mama and papa will look for me…

"Any injuries?" she asked.

I was surprised, how did she have to me so fast, I wasn't even aware that she moved.

"A-Ah! N-No, thank you very much." I answered.

But as I stood up everything became blurry and my head is very light, I think I'm going to faint. I prepared for a painful impact on the ground, but it didn't came I looked up weakly and saw the girl had caught me before I even reached the ground, she looks very familiar and then I knew nothing what happened after that…I fainted…

**[- NORMAL POV -]**

The girl fainted and was about to fall, but with a quick reflex Hawrang managed to catch the girl and was surprised that she was light…well…she's young after all, 12 to 13 years of age if one would think, and she had this nostalgic feelings that she had meet this girl before but she can't remember.

"_She might be the girl Aunt Akara must be talking about." _She thought.

Well the looks said it all, this girl really do look like her mother, she shifted the young girl to her back and walk back to the underground valley, she had to report on what she found, right now getting back inside the walls would be a top priority.

20 minutes later she was at the front gate, she saw Ludwig, Gilbert, Vash, Alfred and Ivan in the gate, so she walks up to them.

"Ludwig, there are two bodies at the eastern side of my Territory 50 meters ahead one was 10 meters away straight from the other, retrieve them and bring them back to the Tower." She stated as she passed by.

"Vhat are you carrying in your back?" Gilbert asked with a hint of German accent in his tone.

"A sole survivor of the attack…I'll bring her back inside." Hawrang answered.

And she entered the opened gate and let it close behind her as she heads to the deep gorge where she had to go through a steep stairs zigzagging down, it was a no place for those who had fear of heights. Lucky for her she doesn't fear the heights, on her way down she met Toris, Kiku, Elizabetha and Erika, she got the same question and she gave them the same answer about the girl she was carrying and she asked them where they were going?

"Oh! We're going to get the supplies that were delivered today, the North and West Base sent them yesterday." Toris answered.

"I see, move on then." Hawrang stated and went on her way down to where the Tower would be.

She was exhausted it's like she scouted her whole territory 8 times a day…well, she usually stays in her territory for half a day, but a whole day when she had no training schedule and sometimes she stays there overnight just in case one of the Gold Knights aren't able to make it to the shift. She'll have her training and practice cancelled for a day or two, to tend on her guest.

**[- THE NEXT DAY -]**

**AKARI'S POV**

It's warm…why it is so warm, was it supposed to be cold yet it's warm…then I felt a hand brushed over my forehead and laid there to feel my temperature or something. Where am I? Where do I belong? Do you care for me? It seems that I'm deprived of this real and complex world. Questions occupied my mind that answers are nowhere to find.

I want to be back home. I want to go home! But…where is my home? I can't think of anything. I opened my eyes but I was in a daze, my mind seems blank for the moment to think back on what had happened. Then I saw her, her long red hair and those Glowing Fuchsia Eyes, she had this concerned looks in her eyes. She really looks very familiar, who was she?

"You're getting restless, you should calm down." That's what she said.

"Where's my mom and dad?" I asked unconsciously.

"It's not the right time for you to know, In your current condition you are not well enough to accept on what fate befell on them. try to rest and once you are better enough I will tell you personally." The Girl said.

I closed my eyes again and try to relax just what the girl said but the tears they won't stop falling. Please help my mind says. But no one hears! Then they left me there to die. I realized then that i couldn't tell them. They wouldn't believe me, so i decided to fend for myself. Why do we have to lose everything that we have always been holding onto, after everything that we've been through together..?

I kept thinking that this loneliness, this sadness, this... emptiness would be gone if I kept you by my side, Mother, Father. But now, I realize that even though something is near you... they feel... distant. Was it because I was forcing them to continue staying by my side? Was it because... because you don't feel the way I wanted you too. Was it because... Was it because I was too selfish to realize what you truly felt? Was it because... I was always focusing on my feelings, that I didn't even have the time to consider what YOU felt? Or was it because... you saw right through me..?

I keep telling myself that it all happened for a reason. I'm the person that I am today because of them. If that all hadn't happened, I wouldn't have the outlook on the world that I do. I keep saying it happened for the better as painful as it all is but, I need to face it...

This was never what I wanted. This was never what I asked for.

They were the people that were keeping me alive each day. I gave up so much for them and we made some of the best memories together. They introduced me to new things and made me so much more confident. I really couldn't thank them enough for that.

I didn't know that it was only going to last for that short period of time though. I honestly thought that it was all going to be my forever. But they all abandoned me and made me feel so worthless. They all just threw me away like they said they never would.

I wish that I had listened to everyone else. I wouldn't be as hurt as I am now. I've written so much to them and about them, but they'll never read it. They'll never understand what they did to me.

They'll never understand how big of an impact they had on my life. I don't think they ever will know that they changed me and are the reason why I am who I am. But now, I just look back on all the memories with a pain in my chest and just let the tears fall as I cry myself to sleep over it knowing I'll never have it again.

Now, even though it's been almost long time, I'll have to go on without them even though it's all been so unreal. I'll have to deal with them looking at me with cruel eyes as if I'm just another stranger. I'll have to go on having so much to say to them but never getting a chance to tell them.

I'll just have to deal with losing them. I'll just have to try and forget about them and be strong but when it all comes down to the truth... I can't do this on my own.

**End of PoV**

**NORMAL POV**

Hawrang watched the girl for a moment before she left the room, as she heads towards the Master's Throne Room where she will report. At the corner of the hall she saw Arthuria leaning on the wall.

"Another victim?" She asked.

"Yes…" Hawrang answered.

"The Parents?" Arthuria asked.

"Gone, like the way most of our parents had." Hawrang answered bitterly.

"Do you think she would handle it well?" Yao asked as she turns to the corner and stood beside Arthuria.

Hawrang shook her head and starts heading to the throne room.

"She's young and she might not be able to handle it well like most of you had when Master Paradox and I found you."

"You were 14 back then when you found us, I'm sure you had a hard time too and you're still younger than us." Natalia added huffily.

"Yes I was young and still am, but…I can't remember since when did I became a Kid, though all I could say is that I gave up the title of being a kid a long time ago, Natalia." Hawrang answered.

"In my own opinion despite being young you never act as your age, in fact you act like a young adult more than anyone else, an adult in a child's body, No one could blame you after all the things you went through. But you're still young a fifteen years old girl." Arthuria stated as she looks at the young Redhead who was heading towards the Throne room. _'But…There hadn't been anyone to guard and comfort Hawrang-chan when she was training so hard to get stronger, no support, no encouraging words, all alone out there and had to fend for himself to survive. Most people would have been buried under that much burden and pressure. Then there was Hawrang-chan, child prodigy, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Had the kid ever shown weakness? Surely, she must have cried when her mother died. Then bury it in the past and face the future.'_

**Later that night **Hawrang was at her guest room again to look after the little girl she found in her forest, she'd been asleep for almost the rest of the day, she might be terrified about what had transpired in the forest. She looked down at the girl again and a small sting in her head rise up, she don't know why…maybe she's just a little tired, so she went over to the couch and laid there and get a little shut eye.

~_FLASHBACK_~

_Long ago in a forgotten years…a Girl in crimson hair was standing in the corner with her father…waiting for someone. _

"_Ah! They're here!" The man with navy hair said…_

_She noticed light red locks of hair behind the Pink haired man for some reason she could clearly see the little girl's face, but behind those shadowy look is a gentle girl… the man smiled and pushing a smaller girl out behind his legs…_

"_A***i-chan come out and say hello to Hawrang-chan…" The man said gently._

_And a pair of innocent light green orbs peeked at the corner of the man's legs looking right at the crimson haired girl._

"_Come out and say hello to your new friend…" the man encouraged the young shy girl…_

_The crimson haired girl looked curiously at the light red haired girl in front of her that was clinging at the leg of her pink haired father… she blinked…those light green eyes are Pretty…with a good chance while the two were looking at each other both fathers Backed away a little…until they got out of sight…then…young girl noticed that the two adults are gone, she looked around…_

"_Papa?" She cried her eyes tears up… "Papa!"_

_The young crimson haired girl looked at the smaller girl… as it cries looking for her missing Father…she sighed…she can't blame her she was young…so she took out a handkerchief and…_

"_Here…" She said as she hand the handkerchief to young redhead…_

_The younger girl looked at her… and doubly taking the offered Handkerchief, the young crimson haired girl let it go…and watched as young girl wipe her tears away…later at the garden…both young girls were sitting in the swings…_

"_What is your name?" the young crimson haired girl asked…_

_The young girl blinked…_

"_My name is A***I Kirino, Daughter of Ranmaru Kirino and you are?" She asked…_

"_My name is Hawrang Ts****i, Daughter of K****** Ts****i…nice to meet you…" the crimson haired girl said…_

"_Nice to meet you!" the light red haired girl smiled._

_Even if she couldn't clearly see the girl's face, she knew they would be friends._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Hawrang opened her eyes only to meet with light green ones, in other perspective the little girl was awake and was hovering above her and their face is a few inch closer to each other that their nose were touching slightly.

Blink.

Blink.

Moment of Silence…

More blinking moments…

And…

"WAAAARGHHH!"

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Their screams could be heard echoing everywhere, good thing no one dared to barge in to see the embarrassing scene. Hawrang jumped defensively behind the couch, while the little girl dived back at the covers (Blankets) of the bed and hide there. Seeing that it was only the little girl and no one threatening (Francis), she straightened up, she heard the girl whimpering in fear under the cover.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" the little girl whimpered.

The crimson haired Guardian pitied the girl, but straightened out and walks towards the frightened little girl.

"I'm not here to hurt you, nor kill you." She answered blandly.

The little girl peered at her still clutching the blanket.

"R-Really?"

"Un." The crimson haired girl nodded in answer. "Though I'm curious, what are you doing out in such a dangerous spot of the woods?"

The little girl looked at the Guardian for a moment and tried to recall something.

"Me, Mama and Papa were just going to pass by since we couldn't get to the train, so we traveled by land, but on our way to Chrome Shelled Inazuma City we were attacked and mama and papa told me to run-."

Her eyes widened when she remembered, she looked at the Crimson Haired Guardian.

"W-Where's my Mama and Papa!?"

Hawrang looked down for a while, and then looked at the frightened little girl.

"Your mother and father can't be with you for a while." She murmured.

"Why? What happened to my mama and papa!?" The little girl demanded as tears starts to fall from her eyes.

Hawrang sighed and motioned for the girl to follow, the little girl did follow a few baby steps behind the other, she received sad glances from the older people she and the mysterious person who was leading her to her parents. They went down the hall then to another area of the building they were in a while ago, they went to a temple that was not far from the Tower, and the Mysterious Person pushed the giant oak door with ease.

"Come inside." The Crimson Haired Girl called out as she entered the temple.

The younger one followed, they then walks to a long Hall and walks down the spiraling stairs and then they were facing a gigantic golden door with the seven colored orbs embedded to the door. The crimson haired girl just tapped to the door and the seven colored orbs glowed and the door opens.

"Here we are…the Altar." The Crimson Haired Girl said and entered. "Get inside before it closes."

The little girl stepped inside along with the older one, she looked around, she noticed the fountain in the middle of the room, then the waterfalls on the walls, inside gardens, and pools. The place is huge! The giant crystals above lighten up the whole place like a sun. Then she noticed the statues in the place, they all looked familiar to her.

"Follow me, your parents are here." The Crimson Haired Girl called out.

"Hai!" The younger one followed.

They skimmed and passed every statues until they come to a stop, where there are only four statues were placed, they're at the Secret Garden! A complete copy of the Secret Garden that her mama showed to her.

"Where are they?" The little redhead asked as she looks around.

The Crimson Haired Girl pointed at the two statues that were close to each other and for some reason they were holding hands.

"B-But they were statues! They can't be real!" The little girl said looking at the Crimson Head.

"They are your parents, they became statues like the rest of the ones that we passed by, their souls…were trapped inside after they were attacked by the Septentriones, they must have used Medusa's Eyes against your parents to imprison them if they couldn't kill them…your mother…she asked me to save you…and protect you, thus I came to save you but when the time I told my friends to get your parents, it was already too late, far too late to save them…I'm sorry." Hawrang stated sadly.

The little girl was shaking, shaking so hard that she would collapse at any given moment, not want to stay any longer when the girl she just saved was now having a mental breakdown. She had to deal with this, she couldn't leave the girl behind like the way she was now. She sighed and walks over to the girl, not too surprising when the girl didn't react when she carried her 'Bridal Style' and went out of the temple back to the Tower, once there she put the girl down and lead her back the her guest room. But on their way as it had dawn to the little girl her tears won't stop from falling, they were at the lobby where there are Guardians lounging, the little girl completely stop and was now sobbing. All guardians and some civilians stopped from what they were doing and looked at the scene.

"Mama…Papa!" The Little Girl cried repeatedly like a mantra, she tried to stop her tears when she remembered what her childhood friend told her.

"_Stop crying and be strong!"_

As much as she wants to not to cry but she couldn't stop her tears, she lost her Mama and Papa, choked sobs could be heard at the lobby as everyone looked sadly, they all knew what happened.

"Mama…Papa…" She cried again.

A gentle hand pat her in the head, she looked up with her teary eyes and saw that the Crimson Haired Girl was the one trying to comfort her, more tears came out of her eyes and to everyone's surprise the Little Girl latched on the Leader of the Resistance and cried hard, she clung that her life depended on it. It was heart breaking sight, nearly most of the people in the Sanctuary lost their loved ones so they understood the pain.

The Girl Cried and Cried until sleep claimed her, Hawrang carried the poor girl back to her (Akari's) bed and laid her there, then she went out of the room to give the girl (Akari) some time alone while she would just stay in her living room just in case, she sat in the sofa and read her book. There was a knock on the door and it slid open revealing Felicia.

"Felicia? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Hawrang asked.

Felicia blushed and looked at the Crimson Head shyly.

"Ano…Ludwig is still out on patrol with the other guys, Lovi is with Natalia and the others."

"And you're left out?" Hawrang asked.

"Uh-huh…and I'm scared of being alone." Felicia said childishly.

Knowing that she couldn't get rid of the Brunette out of her Floor…

"Use my room, but don't touch anything and the closet is off-limits, understand?"

"Si!" Felicia chirruped and bounced on the room.

Hawrang sighed and returned to her book, but 15 minutes after Felicia came, Elizabetha came in with a worried look on her face along with Roderich.

"Is there something you need that you had to go and trespass on my territory?" Hawrang asked putting down her book and looked at the older figures.

Elizabetha took her seat on the couch and Roderich took the other couch.

"We heard what happened, is she alright?" Elizabetha asked worriedly.

"She's asleep, she cried herself to sleep…I'm giving her an alone time for herself, to let her think what she's going to do now." Hawrang answered.

Elizabetha walks up to the kitchen to make some nice warm tea.

"Do you know how old she is?" Roderich asked.

"I can sum it up that she's 12 years old." The Crimson Haired Girl answered.

"She's too young then." Roderich stated.

"Yes, one of the lists of young ones." Hawrang added.

"But you're the youngest, how old are you when you lost your parents." Roderich asked.

Hawrang intertwined his fingers and leaned back on the sofa's backrest.

"As far as I can remember on what Master Paradox told me I was 7 when I lost my parents, and I stayed at the Orphanage for a year, then went to a training camp at the age of 9 and at the age of 12 where I lost someone I love and at the age of 14 I fought some anomalies and nearly died, if it weren't for Master Paradox I would've died."

Elizabetha returned with a tray of tea and sat back to where she was seated before.

"So what are you going to do with the girl?" She asked.

"When she wakes up and rested enough I'll take her to Sister Martha, she could take care of her." Hawrang answered. "I can't keep her here."

"But you're the only person she first saw and recognize, won't it be too harsh to leave her to some person she doesn't recognize." Elizabetha reprimanded.

"I know but I can't look after her, you know how busy I am, who would look after here while I'm gone? Surely every one of us had work every day and couldn't tend to someone we barely knew." Hawrang said sternly.

More discussions had been discussed that night, by 12:00 MN Hawrang was already asleep in the sofa, she took some Extra Pillow and Blanket in her room and slept there, when the clock struck 01:30 AM, Hawrang noticed the added weighed on her though it's light, she pulled her blanket up and looked down to see who was sleeping with her, she noticed the Little girl, she was clinging to her shirt and slept there.

'_She must've been scared.' _She thought.

She dropped the blanket down and let the younger one sleep, when she felt the younger one shifted her (Akari's) face dug on her (Hawrang's) chest which causing the Crimson Headed girl's face clash with her hair.

"Mama…Papa…" The younger one whimpered.

Hawrang sighed and put her arms around the mourning young one and tried to assure her that she's not alone, she hoped she was doing the right decision, for this little girl's protection she had to send her away, being a Guardian of the Sanctuary is already a dangerous life, she (Akari) won't survive if she stays, she's too young and inexperienced and she (Akari) surely hadn't seen the horrors of the world where she (Hawrang) was born and saw. She (Akari) just can't stay here in the Tower of Horologium.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I'm really sorry for the characters I did my best to argue but I couldn't win…as long as Astral-chan and Engel-kun got hold of the Vodka I can't win…**

**Ivan: Wai-chan have you seen my Vodka?**

**Wai: Sorry Ivan…I drink it all…**

**Ivan: -Takes out a lead pipe- that's too bad…**

**Wai: -Starts running- It's not my fault! It's not my fault!**

**Ivan: -Running after me- Give me my Vodka~!**

**If you just know…the name Ivan is coincidentally the same name as my Big Brother, he loves Vodka and I do like Vodka a little…so Please…if the characters in the story are Familiar to you…just pretend Okay…and if you are trying to blame…please Blame Number 01 Astral Eclipse and Engel! Because they made me do it!**

**Now if you please Excuse me I have to save my sorry Behind (Ass) from my brother and run as fast as I could…**

**Darn…I should Forget Red Bull…Vodka gives me more Energy…VODKAAAAAAaaaaaa *Flies out the window*….**


	3. Chapter 3

**IE GO!:Brave New World**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!.

**NOTE: **In this part of the story is where Akari-chan and Hawrang-chan formally meet and this is where the two bond together, still there is a Normal POV

**ANOTHER NOTE: **Okay if you're good I'll might consider accepting OCs. So Please Review. PM Me if you want your OC in and I'll give you the form.

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 3: AKARI**

**3:00 AM Hawrang's Alarm clock buzzed** the crimson haired girl yawned and stretched, trying to put her aching bones back to its place, with a satisfying crack she tried to sit up only to froze when she noticed that the Little Girl (Whom she still didn't get the name) was beside her. She sighed and tried to shift the girl to where she was laying a while ago, she (Hawrang) had to prepare for a Morning Patrol in her area, and she won't be long, she just had to go and meet her little pets (The Bats), she put on her armor topped with her Cape that act as a cloak and went out of her room quietly.

2 HOURS LATER

The young redhead opened her eyes only to find that the crimson haired girl was not around, she was scared and she stood up and walks out the door to find the Crimson Haired Girl.

FEW HOURS LATER

**There was Hell in the Tower **or at least, if one was to perceive hell as the mix of broken debris, inhumane screams, and chaos in general, then he could practically say that there was _indeed_ hell going on inside the Tower. And the cause of such hell was 18 years old young teens who at the moment was in the process of yet another screaming fit.

"Where is she?! I just took my eyes away from her and she's gone!" Gilbert yelled as he flipped another bed in search for Hawrang's little guest.

"She's (Hawrang) so gonna kill us when she gets back." Alfred yelled from the other side of the room.

"This is so your fault! If you didn't drag me out of the room she would still be there!" Gilbert yelled out.

"You didn't tell me you're in charge of taking care of her (Akari) this time!" Alfred yelled back.

"I DID BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" Gilbert shouted as his hair began to color dark Silver in intensity.

At the hallway Ivan listened to the bickering alongside with Arthuria.

"She's (Akari) gone again didn't she?" Arthuria asked.

Ivan chuckled.

"Yes, but this time I don't know where she went, the Tower guards are in search for her."

They listened as another room was raided.

"That's your room Ivan." Arthuria chuckled.

The said man sweat dropped.

"You seems to be amused aren't you angry that they had Raided your room as well?" He asked.

"They already did Two Hours ago." Arthuria chuckled.

Ivan anime felled.

"WE'RE SO DOOMED!" Alfred and Gilbert cried.

AT THE SOUTH FOREST

The Crimson haired Guardian looked up in the sky.

"Something's not right…" She Muttered.

Indeed something's not right…her hologram phone buzzed and she answered it, as she had pressed the button Kiku's Hologram form appeared.

"Kiku? If Francis is causing trouble again just call Natalia."

"_Hawrang-chan, we had slight problem here in the Tower and your assistance is highly required."_

Felicia's cries could be heard in the background, some screaming from Lovi, strict orders from Roderich, stern lecturing from Ludwig, and both arguing of Alfred and Gilbert.

**Background sounds:**

"_Waaah! I didn't do anything I was sleeping at Hawrang-chan's room, I didn't even meet her!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT HAWRANG-CHAN'S ROOM!?"_

"_No one is going to stop until she's (Akari) is found."_

"_You two will learn your lesson once this fiasco is over!"_

"_It's Alfred's fault!"_

"_My Fault? You should have told me earlier!"_

And the chaos in the Tower went on, until Kiku spoke up.

"_Hawrang-chan, please come back."_

The Crimson haired girl had a strong suspicion that something is going on.

"Kiku…what is going on?"

"_Well…um…"_

"Kiku…" The Crimson Haired Girl warned.

"_Your guest is missing…" _Kiku winced.

The air around the Crimson Haired Girl darkened, not long after a loud roar echoed through the whole Forest, scaring all creatures that lurk in there.

"WHAT!?"

**SOON HAWRANG FOUND HERSELF RUNNING IN THE RUINS OF WHAT WAS ONCE CALLED THE CITY OF INAZUMA **everyone in the Tower was looking for the girl, the Crimson Haired Girl sighed at how much chaos the Little Girl whom she don't know could cause. Soon it was raining again and again she'll be soaked wet and it was getting dark.

"_Where could she be?" _She asked herself.

ON AKARI'S SIDE

The raindrops stung her eyes but she ran. The pavement hurt and scratched her bare feet, but she continued to run. She was running out of breath, but also continued to run away. She didn't take a break until she knew the tower was behind her. She stopped for a breather.  
Her breaths heavy and foggy from the weather. Her dress was completely saturated. Her feet ached and begged for her to sit down. She obeyed and sat on hard, wet pavement. She was beginning to slowly catch her breath.

'_Where was she?' _

She ran off to look for the Crimson Haired Girl, but no such luck it's going to be dark soon. She'd been running all day, she hadn't even eaten anything since she woke up, and she's getting hungry when she realized that she hadn't eaten anything.

She's lost, where was she?

When she got to the lower cliff her eyes widened as she had a good gaze of what was once the said Town of Inazuma before it was completely destroyed. Everything was on the ground the huge building was on the ground, everything was laid in ruins, there is nothing left, where were the people? The school? The park? The playground? Where was everybody?

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the sight of the once proud Town she lived before she left for another town, everything was destroyed and there's nothing left. Inazuma Town was no more, she cried herself to sleep under the rain, not long after a shadow loomed down at her.

"You're a one handful little girl are you? You'll get yourself sicker if you sleep under the rain." The voice said.

The Little redhead opened her eyes weakly and saw that familiar Crimson Locks that seems to Glow lively and those Glowing Fuchsia Eyes filled with Grave emotions. Then she closed her eyes to sleep.

The Crimson Haired Girl sighed as her missing guest fall asleep, she bend down to pick her up and headed back to the Tower, in 30 minutes she reached her destination and placed her guest to Elizabetha's care.

"Well, she had a fever and she's dehydrated too." Elizabetha said as she looked at the Little Redhead in her Hospital Bed.

"Do everything you can, take care of her, Master Paradox needed to meet me, it's important. And before I leave make sure that she's sent in my room, and tell her not to run away again because I won't be here for a little while." The Crimson Haired Girl said and left the Hospital Wing to the Clock Tower Room, she knew the Time inside the Clock Tower is very different than the outside world.

**CLOCK TOWER ROOM**

Hawrang arrived at her destination and knelt before the man sitting in the throne.

"Is there something you needed me to do, Master Paradox?"

Paradox the Master of Time chuckled at the young one's respective nature, but then he became worried, which worried the Guardian too.

"Hawrang my Faithful Guardian…How long have you worked for me?" He asked.

"I have worked for you for a very long time as long as I can remember, Master." She answered.

"Can I trust you with something important task?" Time Lord Paradox asked.

"To my Honor I swear to you, that I can keep your trust, my lord." Hawrang said firmly.

Paradox nodded, he was grateful that his student is faithful towards him.

"Hawrang, I am getting worried that the Lord of Chaos was aiming to eliminate the Past…or better yet that he wants to reform the past by first eliminating Inazuma Japan for they are the only ones that stands in his way, since he cannot destroy the body that his minions had turned to stone, so he sets to destroy the Past instead."

"So you'll send me to this past to stop it from happening?" Hawrang asked.

"No…you will bring the past here, the Lord of Chaos could not travel back in time, but his Group of Fighters can. That's why I will send you to the past to observe for a little while." Lord Paradox stated.

"Seems a good start, when will I begin?" Hawrang asked.

"As soon as possible…" Lord Paradox answered.

Hawrang nodded and stood up.

"How was the little girl you had just taken in?" Lord Paradox asked.

"She's a little handful but it'll be fine I could handle her like I handled Felicia and Lovi on their first time here in the Tower." Hawrang answered and left the room.

"Oh! Once you got back to your Home down there, be patient on your new servants." Paradox chimed earning a glare from the Crimson Haired Guardian.

"I'll be the judge of that." Hawrang muttered and walks away.

The Time in the Clock Tower was slower than the Time outside, inside the Clock Tower it was like a very different world, with all those Time Pieces and clocks, inside the Clock Tower you could've been there for only 5 to 10 minutes outside it's like 5 to 10 days. It was disorienting but she got used to it, the changing pace of Time inside is like a defense mechanism for intruders, but as for her, she had been training under Master Paradox since the day he found her so the changes of time couldn't affect her or harms her at any ways.

As she got to her Home at the Second Top of the Tower, just below the Main Tower she was met by a red blur and knocked her to the floor, the force was strong but good thing she was used to any kind of force she met outside the sanctuary, especially Feli's constant glomping. She sat up and looks down, Glowing Fuchsia met Light Green, and it's the girl again.

"I'm so sorry, milady! We tried to tell her you're busy but she won't listen." One of the servants said hysterically in fear of being punished.

The Crimson Haired Girl stood up and peeled the little redhead off of her and set her down. More servants came and kneeled.

"We apologize for not paying attention on our work, our lady!" They pleaded.

Hawrang looked at all of her servants and knew they meant well and tried to do their job, all of them are new just like what her Master said.

"It's fine, just do your work more efficiently next time." She muttered waving her hand motioning for her servants to go.

The New Servants ran off emitting auras of joy for not being punished.

"You're too soft on them." Arthuria said as she walked up to the younger guardian.

The impassive guardian just glanced at her blond comrade who was once her Pupil.

"Sometimes you have to give them some chances or so, Patience is a Virtue. If I didn't have one you and the others won't be here." Hawrang muttered.

"I know that. So…" Arthuria chuckled and looked down at the clinging redhead. "What are you going to do with her?"

Hawrang sighed rubbing her temples for the headache that will come.

"I don't know as of yet, I'll try to sort things out for a while." She muttered glancing down at the redhead.

The younger one looked at her with those round eyes. Hawrang sighed for the second time of the day, her life is already as hectic as it could and trouble comes, now she had to deal with this little girl she had yet to ask for her name.

**HAWRANG'S CASTLE**

Hawrang looked at the fidgeting girl sitting across from her, eating some sweets that were offered to her, this little girl's mother liked the strawberry shortcake.

'_She really does look like her mother.' _She thought as she drinks her tea and reads all the reports that were given to her but her mind wandered off about what she's going to do with the little girl.

She was snapped from her thoughts when the little redhead tugs on her shirt sleeve, she side glanced and noticed the little girl, she was done eating. Hawrang put down the report paper and cleared her throat.

"Alright, since you are done eating may I know your name?" She asked.

"M-My name is Akari…Akari Kirino…" Akari answered.

"And my name Kirino-chan is Hawrang Dakeu, I am the Leader of the Resistance and a Gold Knight of Horologium, I'll be straight forward so Akari listen to me staying here is dangerous that's why I am sending you to a friend of mine, I'm sure she'll take good care of you in there." Hawrang stated.

Akari's eyes tears up and looking at the Guardian like a kicked puppy…

"D-don't you like me?" she sniffled.

Hawrang twitched…

"Akari…it's not that I don't like you, but staying with me is dangerous and I'm always not there to save you…I have lots of work to do while I'm away." She sighed trying to make Akari understand.

"But I want to stay with you! I don't want to stay with strangers! I want to stay with Hawrang-chan!" Akari sobbed.

"Akari…you know you can't…" Hawrang sighed trying to ward off the stinging headache that was tormenting her for so many times by now.

**OUTSIDE THE CORRIDOR**

Arthuria and Elizabeta were listening to the discussion happening inside sadly.

"Can't we just talk to Hawrang-chan to let the girl stay?" Arthuria asked sadly for she went through the same thing.

"It's Hawrang-chan's decision. We can't interfere as much as we want to." Elizabeta sighed.

They can hear wailing inside but they don't have the courage to go and interfere. That night Hawrang was in the temple where the statues were and she was standing in front of Akara's and Kirino's statue.

"I'm sorry…it's all I could do to keep her away from the danger that lurks around, I'm doing it early so to keep her away or get involve with me." She muttered. "I wanted to keep her, but with all this danger I couldn't."

Then her head began aching again, it's almost frequent occurrence, all her headaches were memory induced about that little redheaded girl, in her memories she couldn't see that little girl's face and never knew who she was. And sometimes she would just collapse right then and there like right now, she collapsed on the ground, she could see a panicked stricken Lovi screaming for Antonio to help her. And all went dark.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Go Home! It's dangerous to go out here!" A young crimson haired girl said._

"_B-But you're here…" The little redheaded girl said in confusion._

"_That's because I can…I can protect myself but you don't…" The crimson haired girl said. "Go back home."_

"_But I wanna stay with you!" the little red head girl cried out._

"_Don't blame me if you die out here." The crimson haired girl sighed and continued walking through the deep woods._

"_Ne, why do you like to go out here?" The little redhead girl asked._

"_So I can have peace and quiet after training." The crimson haired girl answered._

"_Is your training that hard?" the little redheaded girl asked in confusion again._

"_Yes…" The crimson haired girl answered as she makes her way to the end of the woods where a beautiful field of flowers are and the snowy mountain from the very distant._

"_UWAAH~! So pretty!" The little redhead chirped as she dance around the flower field._

"_Don't run off too far!" The crimson haired girl called out._

_~END FLASHBACK_

Hawrang opened her eyes and found that she's back in her room, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her armor anymore, she was in her shirt and pants.

'_Lovi must have changed my clothes.' _she thought as she sat up from her bed.

As if on cue the door opened and Akari entered the room, her eyes were teary again and she was clutching on a pillow.

"What's wrong? Another nightmare?" Hawrang asked.

Akari nodded and looked at the ground in embarrassment. She flinched when Hawrang sighed.

"Come sleep with me then." Hawrang called out and pat the bed next to her.

Akari like the child she was ran up to the side of the bed where Hawrang was, once she was laid next to the crimson haired girl she clung to Hawrang's shirt and buried her face to Hawrang's chest again like she did the last night, Hawrang sighed trying to tone down her blushing and laid there next to the girl and let her sleep.

"I'll be at work tomorrow so I'll leave you at the Orphanage while I'm at work…" She muttered.

Akari looked up at her fear could be seen in her eyes, clearly saying that she doesn't want to be left alone.

"You won't be alone, there are other kids there to play with. You could use some education there while I'm at work. I'll come and get you once my work is done." Hawrang explained.

Akari smiled happily and snuggled back to her position, Hawrang sighed she couldn't leave Akari at least until she could stand up to her own two legs. For now all she had to do is sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Elizabeta and the others were shocked that Hawrang allowed the girl to stay, all the other female Guardians squealed in joy to have another girl with them and the male Guardians chuckled betting that their Leader couldn't resist on her promise and kept the Girl instead.

"Ahem! If you please excuse us, I have Akari here had to go to school and I had work to do." Hawrnag muttered and walked off.

Akari ran beside the crimson haired guardian and disappeared from sight. She found someone to be with her while her parents are away…

**HAWRANG'S ROOM**

The Album near the window was opened as the wind blew scattering the photos, a certain old photo of a young girl in the Garden that had the Same Red Hair and Light Green Eyes was smiling and waving at the picture…under the picture is a nice and elegant scrawled name…

_Akari Kirino_

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Well…here's the Chapter 3…I hoped you enjoyed reading…now if you'll excuse me I still had a Vodka addicted brother to fend off…*Takes out a chair as a shield and a whip***

**Wai: -Runs Towards Kitchen- I AM NOT A THIEF~! *Points at Ivan* AND THAT'S MY VODKAAAAA!**

**Ivan: -Hugs the Vodka bottle- Mine! –Takes out his water pipe-**

**Astral: Can't you two share?**

**Wai and Ivan: NOOOOO! –Glares at Astral then to each other- MINE!**

**Astral: -Groans in misery- …**

**Rosario: -Puts a hand on Astral's shoulder- Welcome to my world…**

**Wai and Ivan: -Fighting over the bottle of Vodka- MIIIINNNEEE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IE GO!:Brave New World**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!.

**NOTE: **In this part of the story is where Hawrang-chan leave for the Past and meets the Raimon Gang, still there is a Normal POV

**ANOTHER NOTE: **Okay if you're good I'll might consider accepting OCs. So Please Review. PM Me if you want your OC in and I'll give you the form.

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 3: 21 Years In The Past**

**CLOCK TOWER**

Paradox was worried, one of the Time loop is showing a sign of being infiltrated…he sent out one of his men to get the Crimson Guardian.

"Summon Hawrang immediately…this is urgent." He called out.

Clock Tower Guard ran off to get the guardian.

**HAWRANG'S TERRITORY**

Hawrang was watching Akari playing around the Garden with small animals, Rabbits mostly…Akari occasionally giggle at the little creatures, those rabbits are very different than the ordinary ones, their furs are snow white, their ears are drooped down, Males had yellow tipped ears while Females had pink tipped ears, there are different types of animals grazing at Hawrang's territory, since her place is mostly territory of endangered animals species, once the troubles and dangers outside are gone, she could set them free.

She chuckled when Akari tripped over a large lump of fur on the grass showing her pink frilly underwear, hearing the chuckle she squeaked and sat quickly covering her undies and her face clashed her hair, she looked at the Lump of Fur she tripped on to and curiously poked it…it let out a squeak…poking it again it jumped on Akari surprising the girl at the sudden motion.

"That's Eclipse a Queen of Astral Bunnies…" Hawrang called out from her pearch.

Akari blinked at the Queen Bunny and it blinked back at her, soon Akari found herself being mobbed by Astral Rabbits…Hawrang continued watching until one of the Clock Tower Guards knelt before her.

"Pardon for the interruption of your Time, Milady. But Lord Paradox is calling for you, it's very important." The guard said

"Alright, I'll go…" Hawrang stated as she stood up and walked towards the Gate, regrettably forgetting something or someone…

Unknown to her Akari noticed her walking towards the gate and followed, while one little Astral Baby Bunny with rare Red Tipped Ears perched on her shoulder, she followed Hawrang to the odd shaped Tower.

**CLOCK TOWER**

Hawrang knelt before her master who was now worried…

"Master, you summoned me?"

The Older Man stood up from his throne…

"Hawrang, I must send you to the Past now…The Lord of Chaos sent one of his minions to kill the Raimons, it worries me, I have to send you now before they got there."

"I am ready, Master…" Hawrang stated firmly.

"You must prevent them from killing the Raimons…Bring them here once they gathered." Paradox stated as he sent Hawrang to the Porthole.

Just as Hawrang was about to enter the Porthole…

"HAWRANG-CHAN!" Akari cried out as she rammed at the shocked Crimson Haired Guardian sending the two of them toppling over the Porthole towards 21 Years to the Past.

"Oh Dear…" Paradox stated.

**~8~8~8~8~88~8~8~8~8~**

**[-RAIMON 21 YEARS AGO-]**

**~8~8~8~8~88~8~8~8~8~**

A red haired girl runs towards he Raimon Soccer Field meeting with the others, She had hair as red as strawberries and eyes as violet as the grapes, she rans towards the navy haired girl who was dribbling the soccer ball.

"Ty-chan~! Ohayo~!" she called out.

"Ohayo…" The Navy Haired Girl greeted back.

"Ohayo, Aka-chan…" Kirino greeted as well.

Everyone gathered around and starts training…however at the woods of Inazuma Town a portal appeared and two bodies tumbled on the grassy ground…

"Ow…"

Hawrang sat up and rubbed her aching head, Akari was sitting beside her with that Astral Bunny clutched in her arms.

"Akari! Why did you followed me in the Tower, you know it's restricted to none Guardians?" Hawrang said scolding the younger redhead.

"Boo, I was curious Hawrang-chan had always been out without telling me anything so I followed to see what is Hawrang-chan is very busy about." Akari answered pouting and puffing her cheeks, surprisingly the Astral Bunny followed Akari's expression if possible.

Hawrang did the world class face palm and sighed…

"What did I get myself into…?" She groaned.

The two stood up from their position and looked around, the place was different, the trees weren't too gigantic, the ground is not dry and barren and the air is not too heavy and dry.

"We must be in the past 21 years…" Hawrang stated as she looks around.

"Past?" Akari asked in confusion and again the Astral Bunny copied Akari's confused expression by dropping one ear and tilting its head to the side.

"Master Paradox sent me here to watch the Raimon Team and bring them back home, it won't take me long, but since you came with me it will take a while." Hawrang said as she navigates the woods.

Good thing she was wearing her white shirt, a black waistcoat, brown breeches, a white cravat, black military boots up to the height of her knees. Akari was wearing her Pink dress and Red Vest and Red shoes, As they got out of the woods they were in the city, Akari held on Hawrang's sleeve knowing what the rules whenever they are in the city full of people. As they walk through the city they ended up in the Mall first to get some new clothes, good thing she had a good amount of Money to get necessary things, so at the mall Girls and Boys same age as she is won't stop staring and it unnerved her, Why would girls and boys alike stare at her? Well first…her clothes, she was wearing her white shirt, a black waistcoat, brown breeches, a white cravat, black military boots up to the height of her knees. The older women cooed at the already red faced Akari who was hiding her face at her Guardian's back which she and Hawrang earned some cooing at the Ladies. As they got to the clothes section both Hawrang and Akari had to blush as the Sales girls would giggle at their way and would ask of their name…they did try few clothes Hawrang ended up with the Black Vest and White Coat, Black Pants and shoes, her crimson hair is in low ponytail, her Dragon head shaped gauntlet is in her left arm. Once she got out of the dressing room some girls nearby squealed at the sight of her. Surprisingly Akari looked like a deer caught in the head light.

"Your turn…" Hawrang muttered as she pushed the young redhead in the dressing room.

It didn't take long as Akari went out of the dressing room she was wearing a candy pink shirt, with frilly collars, matching above knee length Candy Pink skirt, red vest with frilly ribbons, white gloves, thigh length white stockings and red shoes.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look like a walking candy…" Hawrang teased.

"Hawrang-chan! Mou~!" Akari whined and cutely puffed her cheeks which earned her giggles from the sales ladies.

Hawrang paid for the clothes, the cashier was giggling at her…

"Enjoy your new outfit little handsome and your cute little girlfriend~!" She teased.

Hawrang paled and once they're out of the clothes shop, Akari noticed the vein ticking on Hawrang's head.

"Hawrang-chan?" She called out.

"What is it?" The crimson haired Guardian glanced down at the young redhead.

"What's a Girlfriend?" Akari asked.

Hawrang's face clashed her hair, she cleared her throat and looked away.

"You'll know it when you get older…"She muttered and looked at any possible signs of The Lord of Chaos' Minions.

A tug on her sleeve took her out of her thoughts again…she looked down on Akari who was looking back at her.

"I'm hungry…" she squeaked.

Hawrang sighed it's 12:00 Noon anyways so they entered a restaurant, even in there Hawrang couldn't escape the giggling Ladies.

"Hawrang-chan?" Akari called out.

"Hm?" The crimson haired guardian glanced at her charge.

"Why are the ladies giggling at you?" Akari asked.

Hawrang blushed a little.

"That I don't know…"

"Then why is that lady keep looking at you?" Akari pointed out a schoolgirl who was indeed looking at the crimson haired guardian and giggling with her friends.

"Don't mind them…" Hawrang answered.

Once their order arrived they began eating, Hawrang couldn't help it when someone was looking at her when she eats, she hates being watched, after lunch they have to find a place to stay, it didn't take long they found a lodging near Raimon School, quite a luck. It's getting dark outside and dinner is in the kitchen, Hawrang is going to have her bath, when she got to the bathroom she took off the towel before getting in the tub she looked into a mirror placed by the door. Bright Fuchsia eyes looking back at her with such sadness it would break anyone's heart. Her side locks of hair framing her feminine face features, her face almost shows no emotions at all, she took her robes off which covering her lithe body figure, Slim and Compact in built, she had a Phoenix tattoo burned on her back and a Chinese Dragon tattoo on her left thigh it went from her ankle up to her Mid-Thigh, as she gets into the tub she let out a relaxing sigh as she let herself be embraced by the warm water.

After the Bath, Hawrang tossed Akari to the tub to get her to take a bath while she had to contact the Future through her Dragon Shaped Gauntlet…

"This is Crimson Angel to the Base…come in…Horologium Base…I repeat…This is Crimson Angel…" She called out.

There was a static sound at first, then Kiku's Holographic Figure appeared.

**Kiku: **_This is Kiku to Crimson Angel…Over…_

Hawrang sighed, it was a good thing she could still contact the Base, Kiku had been the Communication Specialist so it's good.

"Kiku!" She called out.

The said Girl brightened up.

**Kiku: **_Hawrang-chan! How are you?! Everyone was worried after you didn't contact for so long, have you arrived safely?_

"Kiku…I'm fine, I'm not hurt…how's everybody?" Hawrang asked.

**Kiku:**_ Well, everyone heard what happened and got worried after you and Akari-chan tumbled to the portal, they thought you went to the different timeline after what happened._

"I'm in the right time…Akari is with me, is anything happening in there?" Hawrang asked.

**Kiku: **_Well…umm…_

"Kiku…" Hawrang warned.

**Kiku: **_Arthuria accidentally set your Kitchen on fire, Felicia broke your vase, Lovi raided your Tomato patch, Gilbert stole a Canary in your birdhouse, Francis stole some of your undies, Roderich Broke a Piano key, Ludwig is in the Hospital due to too much pressure, Ivan plucked some sunflower in your sunflower patch, Elizabeta lost her frying pan and was borrowing yours._

Hawrang twitched in anger, Kiku looked ready to run…

"Kiku…"

**Kiku:**___Hai?_

"Tell them when I get back, they'll be in big trouble…and don't even bother to escape, because I can find them and tell Francis he's so dead." Hawrang warned.

**Kiku: **_H-Hai…_

"That's all for now…" Hawrang muttered and hang up.

She sighed, she couldn't wait to get back home and lectures those idiots. She'll only be away for some time and his territory is a disaster. She saw Akari walked out of the Bathroom in her PJs and jumped in the bed. And there's the other problem, Akari could easily pick up words not knowing the meaning and would ask her about it, the earlier shenanigans is the proof and she (Hawrang) never want Akari to learn adult words when she was still young…she sauntered over the bed and lay down beside the young redhead and sleep, the mission will start tomorrow and she had to finish it quickly before the enemies would find out.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Here's chapter 4…sorry it took a while…I have to hide all my Vodka before my Brother finds out.**


End file.
